Invisible Protector
by seerstella
Summary: The team reopens a case which is about the death of a teacher in 2000. His students think he was a good teacher. But apparently some people, especially his adopted son, know better.
1. Prologue

Title: Invisible Protector (or A Not So Good Daddy)

Author: Seer M. Anno

Fandom: Cold Case

Genre: AU

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fandom except the story below.

Rating: PG-15

Warnings: Character death (of course), child (teenage) abuse, OOCness

Summary: The team reopens a case which is about the death of a teacher in 2000. His students think he was a good teacher. But apparently some people, especially his adopted son, know better.

A/N: Hello, new fandom! This is my first CC story, so please be gentle :D I'm also not an American (really want to see what Philly look like), so forgive me for not using American slang words and the lack of the detectives' own stories. Title is taken from ArethaHelena's unfinished Tintin fic, and is based on my own teacher.

* * *

**Invisible Protector**

**Cold Case**

**Seer M. Anno**

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

"Good _afternoon_, Mr. Sullivan," a cold, mocking voice said.

The brunette teen staggered in, and was greeted by his friends' laughs. He panted for breath before looked up at the person who had said that.

"Have no mommy to wake you up, heh, retard?" someone shouted at him.

Augustin Sullivan, the late teen, didn't answer although he could feel his tan face grew hotter. He merely huffed before plopped onto his chair. The teacher smiled coldly at him and told the students to be quiet. Augustin stared at the teacher.

_He'll hit me again._

The teacher smirked. Augustin, reflexively, cowered in fear. The teacher was telling them the story about when he was in a gym and fought someone over a small feud. He was standing next to Augustin as he began the fighting scene.

The teacher's hand 'accidentally' swung and hit Augustin's bruise-covered shoulder, hard enough to make the teen gasp. "Ow!"

He didn't even look at him. The teacher continued the story as if nothing happened and hit some of the boys in a form of joke, but it didn't seem as hurtful as the hit he had delivered to Augustin's body.

Augustin huffed and closed his eyes, trying to numb his beaten body and listening to the teacher's ridiculous story at the same time.

* * *

A shock came to Augustin's house a month later.

Because, on December 20th, 2000, Trenton Carter, his teacher, his adoptive father, was found dead in an alley of a nearby casino.

* * *

So? Whatcha think? :D


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to Lilly Valens (hey, cool name :D) for fixing my mistakes! ^^

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE_

Detective Lilly Rush didn't know what she was doing here. She wasn't a type of person who liked seminars. But today, ironically, here she was, listening to this Archibald Stevenson's story about child abuse. Lilly found him quite attractive (yes, if _kids_ were her type), and what he was talking about seemed to be more interesting.

"I knew this guy, a friend of mine," Archibald started. His dark eyes looked around and stopped, for a while, on Lilly. "He was severely abused by his adoptive dad, who was my teacher. He was my classmate, and he didn't have any friends. I was a fan of Mr. Carter back then, and I didn't even know the weird guy in my class was his son.

"I later tried to befriend this guy, Mr. Carter's son, and I made it. I was his only friend, and sometimes I had to clean up his mess. But then something happened to his dad. He was killed, and nobody knew who did it. Until now."

His eyes, once again, rested on Lilly before looked away once again. He continued his story, but Lilly had known enough. The woman had sat up straight, and she knew that she had another cold case to solve.

* * *

"Mr. Stevenson?"

Archibald looked up from the book he was reading. The hall was empty now, and only he and Lilly stayed. He apparently was waiting for something, and Lilly knew she had a chance.

"I'm Detective Lilly Rush."

"Hello, Detective." They shook hands. "You look familiar. The one working in old cases, I reckon?"

Lilly smiled slightly at him and nodded. "Mind to tell me about your old friend?"

Archibald's bright eyes darkened. "I don't know where he is. I do think he's still alive, and I haven't seen him since his dad was dead."

"Tell me more." Lilly's voice left no room for argument.

"His name is Augustin Sullivan, and like I said before, he was abused. Mr. Carter sometimes liked to play rough, hitting his students while telling a story, taunting them, especially boys. We thought he was only joking, and we liked him. But I started to notice that Mr. Carter always hit Augustin. And he was often late to school, we didn't know why."

He was silent. Lilly merely stared at him, waiting.

"Augustin was an utter bastard when we first met, but finally we could get along together. My curiosity could beat his sharp words, I think. Nobody knew he was Mr. Carter's son, until I went to his house. Augustin once told me he wanted to leave if Mr. Carter was out his way. So he did. I didn't know where he went, and I still do."

"When did you last see him?"

"Augustin, or Mr. Carter?"

"Both, if it's possible."

He bit his lip and said slowly continued. "I last saw them both at school, a day before Mr. Carter died. There was a small ceremony, I guess, celebrating my school's anniversary. I can't really remember, though." He shrugged. "Sorry."

Lilly nodded. Enough for now. "I'll see what my team can do." She shook hands with him before left, feeling his dark blue eyes staring right through her.


	3. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO_

* * *

"So, a kid in a seminar has a friend whose dad's killed?"

Lilly hummed as an answer as she lifted a piece of paper. "Trenton Carter, a high school teacher, age 49, died on December 20th, 2000. He was stabbed repeatedly on the stomach and chest. Was found by Burt Whitman, owner of The Card, a nearby casino. Hm, no wonder this case goes cold. Neighborhood around that place is dangerous enough nobody cares if someone's dead."

"And that old Whitman died in 2007."

Lilly's words died in her mouth when she saw Stillman walked in. "Morning, Boss."

"Morning. New case?"

Scotty Valens nodded at him. "An abusive daddy was killed in 2000."

"His adopted son, Augustin Sullivan, is now missing. I think he has motives. He once told Archibald Stevenson, his friend, he wanted to go once Carter was dead."

"He was abused. Maybe he wanted some revenge."

"Where can we start?" Lilly looked at Stillman, who was still reading the document.

"This casino… The Card, still exists. You two go there and find some clues."

"Alright, Boss."

* * *

"Actually this is not a casino," Agnes Whitman, daughter of the late Burt Whitman, said as she led Lilly and Scotty into the small place. Some people were there, playing cards. They eyed the two detectives suspiciously.

"People play cards and gamble and win and lost and drink and fight. Happens every day." The pretty blonde woman looked back at them. "Since Dad died, I run this place. Been here since I was a kid, and have to admit," she sighed. "This is not the job I'm proud of."

"Do you know this man?" Scotty showed her a photo of Trenton Carter.

"Who doesn't? Tough guy, he was. Dad told me he kicked the bucket years ago."

"You don't seem surprised."

She rolled her eyes. "People fight and sometimes they go overboard. Many people died near here. Rough neighborhood, yes."

"Do you know who possibly killed him?"

"Well, let me think." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her eyes rested on the bar dreamily. "One day, he won a gamble. His friend was more than pissed."

* * *

_"Ha!"_

_Agnes looked up from the newspaper she was reading, looking for the source of that happy exclamation. That Carter man won, at last. She looked at his table. Wow, a hundred bucks! She rolled her eyes._

_"You can't just take it!"_

_She rolled her eyes again. _Someone's pretty pissed in there_, she thought. Who doesn't? Losing a hundred bucks was quite unbearable._

_A man jumped out his seat and glared at Trenton. Agnes stared at the scene. Who was the one glaring daggers at Carter?_

_Oh. Bill Stevenson._

_Trenton's usual rival, and now he lost. She nodded in happiness. Great. That old man had to swallow his pride sometimes._

_Bill launched himself toward Trenton, snarling as he did so. Agnes' head snapped back in surprise when Bill landed a blow on Trenton's face. She was forced to watch when they started to fight. She backed away, didn't want to get into that mess. Several men, including Dad, jumped out their own seats to separate them._

_"You cheated!" Agnes could hear Bill's hiss. He had Trenton's collar on his grip. "You steal my money, and remember this, Carter… I'll kill you."_

_Dad and two other men had pulled Bill away from Trenton. He was still shouting._

_"I'LL KILL YOU! MARK MY WORDS, CARTER, I WILL KILL YOU!"_

* * *

"When was that happen?"

Agnes frowned. "Around a week before he died, I guess."

"Bill Stevenson? Archibald's dad?" Scotty asked.

"Guess so," Lilly said. "Anyway, thanks for your time, Agnes. Good day."

Scotty merely nodded at her, but as he and Lilly walked out, he looked back and smiled at Agnes. She smiled back at him before shut the door quietly.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again for the dear Lilly Valens for beta reading ^^_  
_

* * *

_CHAPTER THREE_

* * *

As Jeffries walked towards a two-story house, his eyes caught the gold letters above the doorbell.

_STEVENSON_

Jeffries felt relieved; he was walking into the right house. He pressed the doorbell, and waited.

Almost immediately, the door opened and a maid peeked out. "Excuse me?"

"I'm Detective Will Jeffries." Jeffries showed her his badge. "Is Bill Stevenson home?"

The maid eyed him suspiciously before opening the door wider. Without a word, she took him into the living room, where a middle-aged man was reading.

"Bill Stevenson?"

The man looked up. "And who are you?"

Jeffries introduced himself before sitting down in front of Bill. "I'm here to know more about Trenton Carter's death."

Bill's face twisted. "After all these years?" He stared coldly at Jeffries before he stood up and left the room. He was gone for a moment before coming back into the living room, a book in his hand. He opened it and showed to Jeffries a picture of younger him and Carter, fishing together.

Staring at the picture, Jeffries had to admit to himself that Carter didn't have the face of an abuser.

"He was a friend of mine," Bill said in a cold voice as he retook his seat.

Jeffries stared at him. "A friend wouldn't threaten a friend because he lost a hundred bucks."

"I was pissed off that night, okay?" Bill said curtly. "I was half-drunk and thought he cheated and that he went home with all my money. I apologized the next day and we were okay."

"Where were you the day he died?"

"I was here, sleeping. You can ask Maura, my housekeeper, if you'd like."

"I will. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Just one thing. I never liked Augustin, and I still don't!"

"His son?"

"_Adopted_ son," Bill corrected. "Never obeyed Trent's orders; was a pure brat. Trent had to punish him all the time. No wonder his real parents abandoned him. I tell you, he hit the roof two days before Trent died. I was drunk when I told Trent I would kill him, but believe me when I say Augustin was completely sober when he said the same."

* * *

_Bill smirked. He was going to win, again. Trent was a bad card player, but he still kept at it. The game today was pretty hard, so they decided not to gamble today, since Bill didn't have any money left in his pockets (much to Trent's joy)._

_ The Card was as crowded as usual. Whitman's baby girl Agnes was nowhere in sight. She was quite a sight for sore eyes. Whitman had threatened to kill everyone who dared to touch his daughter, but since she was the only woman in The Card the men still enjoyed the eye-candy._

_ The sound of door banging open startled almost everyone, including Bill and Trent. But the someone who did it startled them even further._

_ A bruised and bloody Augustin Sullivan staggered inside. His eyes were wild, his brown hair mussed, and blood was streaming down his nose. He looked like he had been badly beaten._

_ "Hey, kid, what happened?" Whitman grabbed his shoulders. "Been in a fight?"_

_ "Get the hell off me!" Augustin shouted at the man, making him jump in surprise._

_ Whitman was going to stop him when Augustin finally reached Trent's table. He reached for his dad's collar and snarled at him._

_ "You hurt Mom and I won't ever forgive you!"_

_ Trent sneered at him. "And what're you gonna do about that? You can barely walk, _son_." He said the word 'son' like it was the most repulsive word that had ever existed._

_ Augustin narrowed his eyes. "She doesn't know anything, and you dared to hit her!"_

_ "She only knows she has a brat for a son," Trent merely replied. "A rude, stupid, weak brat. And how dare she, leaving me with a filthy burden like you. Guess she's whoring herself right now."_

_ "Don't you dare call her that!" Augustin screamed as he swung his hand and punched Trent's face. _

_ People reacted instantly, just like when Bill and Trent had fought the week before, but Trent didn't give up without a fight. He landed a blow on Augustin's chest, knocking the air out him._

_ Bill couldn't hear the things they said afterwards. But when Whitman and Peterson managed to pull Augustin off his dad, he spat on Trent's face._

_ "I swear to God, I'll kill you, Daddy!"_

_ Bill had never heard so much hatred in those words before. Nor he ever seen eyes as wild and icy as Augustin's._

* * *

"Do you know where we can find Augustin?" asked Jeffries.

"Nah," said Bill as he closed closed the photo album. "But you can talk to Dorothy. She might know something."

"Who's this Dorothy?"

"Dorothy Carter, Trent's wife. Already gave up hope of meeting her precious son."


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again for the dear Lilly Valens for beta reading ^^_  
_

* * *

_CHAPTER FOUR_

* * *

Dorothy Carter bit her lip as Kat Miller and Nick Vera introduced themselves.

"I was away the entire time, working abroad," she said as she sat down on a comfortable chair. She blinked tears out her eyes. "I rarely had a chance to see my family. Augustin was my British cousin's son; his family was killed when he was two. I miss him."

"Do you think Augustin killed Trenton?"

"I believe Augustin would never hurt anyone," she insisted. "Despite those stories Trent told me."

"What stories?" Vera asked.

"He used to tell me Augustin always fought with other kids." She then lowered her voice to mimic her late husband. "'He was a bully, Dorothy, I saw him putting a kid's head into a toilet'. But then I saw how thin he was, how frail. I couldn't believe he had the strength to bully some innocent kid. And I still don't."

"When did you last see him?"

"The day after Trent died. I didn't know he had died at that time," she answered, suddenly fidgeting in her seat. "Archie Stevenson called me that morning and said Augustin was hospitalized. I went there but he was still sleeping, so I left."

"Do you have anything else to tell us?" Miller asked, sensing something was being hidden from them.

She blinked harder and gulped. "I don't think he did it. I don't think he did it," she suddenly chanted.

"What do you mean?"

She snapped out of her chants before looking up at them. "When I went there, I took something."

* * *

_Dorothy walked into Room 36, and saw such a heart-wrenching sight. Her adopted son, her son, was lying helplessly on the bed. His head was bandaged, covering all the beautiful brown hair inherited from her cousin._

_ "What's wrong with you, darling?" she asked as she rushed to his side. "Who did this to you?"_

_ Augustin, of course, didn't answer. She was shocked when she saw her son's bruised face, his black eye, and bandages on his nose._

_ "I'm sorry, darling. I'm sorry for leaving you for so long. You're gonna be okay, right?"_

_ She stroked Augustin's hand, her tears fell to his bandaged fingers. "I'll stay, I'll resign. I'll stay with you and your father."_

_ Dorothy looked away from her battered son, and her eyes landed on the small table next to the bed. Her eyes widened when she saw a knife. That wasn't the only thing that surprised her._

_ The knife was covered in dried blood._

_ With shaky hands, she took it and saw her son's initials. She gasped and imagined what Augustin had done with that thing. She couldn't believe it, Trent's voice haunted her. She could hear him hitting Augustin, telling her he was punishing Augustin for being a brat. Dorothy, surprised, had placed herself between the battered Augustin and an enraged Trent. He had hit her as well, and Augustin was furious. Trent had ran outside, probably into The Card, leaving Dorothy and Augustin. He had ignored her soothing words and rushed out as well._

_ She sighed at the memory and pocketed the knife. She kissed her son's hand, and left quietly._

* * *

Dorothy looked up, her vision blurred with tears. "I never knew he had a knife. I thought it might have been used to protect himself. I took it home and washed it. It's been my charm since then."

She pulled out a folded knife from her pocket and gave it to Vera, who put it into a small transparent plastic bag. Letters 'A.S' were carved on it.

"I just want to see my boy again," she sighed. "He left without telling me. Archie didn't have any idea either. Detectives, I think… I'll see my son in jail, won't I?"

Miller and Vera merely exchanged looks.

* * *

"So, it's clear that Augustin killed his daddy?" Jeffries asked as he crouched on his seat.

"He has motive. And this..." Scotty eyed the knife on his table. "…just make us surer."

"An abused kid takes his revenge." Lilly said in pure sympathy. "Poor guy."

"A.S.," Vera said in wonder. "Augustin Sullivan."

Miller peeked into Scotty's table, staring at the knife as well. "That could also be Archibald Stevenson."

Her words were greeted by silence.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again for the dear Lilly Valens for beta reading ^^ And we're nearing the end, readers! Someone finally managed to come this time._  
_

* * *

_CHAPTER FIVE_

* * *

The next day, the Philadelphia Police Department's Cold Case team was shocked when they saw a brunette man, fidgeting nervously in the foyer like a small child. He had asked about Lilly, but she hadn't come in yet.

Miller, who had come in earlier, had never seen someone so… _frail _before, despite his quite muscular body and hard-shaped jaw. She approached him and asked, "Are you waiting for someone?"

The man didn't even look at Miller. "My friend told me to come here. See Detective Lilly Rush is what he said to do."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Augustin. Augustin Sullivan."

* * *

"Where have you been all this time?" Lilly asked, sitting across from Augustin in the interrogation room.

He gulped. "I've been staying away. Too many memories."

Lilly wanted to ask where, but she remembered a more important question. "Did Stevenson tell you to come here?"

"Yes." The answer was barely more than a whisper.

"How does he know where you live?"

"Sometimes… sometimes we see each other." He paled. "I told him… not to tell anyone. I'm sorry. Don't blame him, please."

Augustin looked down at the table. Lilly knew Augustin couldn't be forced to make eye contact, since it would be just a waste of time. "Tell me, Augustin, is this yours?" She slid a photo of the knife into his field of vision.

"I didn't… it's not…"

"Just answer, Augustin." Lilly said softly but firmly.

Suddenly he looked up and blinked at Lilly, his blue eyes glassy. He looked so… broken. Lilly felt pity for him.

"I did kill him, didn't I? I don't remember using that."

"So, this is yours, then."

"Yes."

"Did you kill him?"

Augustin flinched at the blunt question. "No, I didn't!" he shook his head. "Yes… no… I… I don't remember."

This guy's surely messed up, Lilly thought bitterly. "What happened the last time you saw him? Did he hurt your mother again?"

His blue eyes lit up in recognition. The fear was gone instantly, replaced by cold anger. His face flashed, showing Lilly his younger self. "Mom… yes, he did. For two days he did. Calling her a whore, taunting me in front of her," he whispered.

"Did you feel the urge to take that knife and slit his throat, Augustin?"

Surprisingly, the man shook his head, the flash of his younger self was gone. "No. Detective… I… I hated him, yes, and I still do… but I wouldn't kill him." He stopped before exploding,"Damn it, Detective, he's still my dad! I don't want to be like him!"

"Then how do you explain this?" she shoved the photo further into his sight.

Augustin frowned. His eyes showed more fear than they had before. "You know, Detective, I have a daughter. And his face haunts me so much that I can't even touch her like a normal father does! I don't… I just…" He looked up. "Help me, Detective, please."

Lilly took a deep breath. "That's why you have to get this off your chest, Augustin. You love her, right? This can set you free. Tell me, Augustin."

"I did kill him, didn't I?" he repeated the question. "I swear to God, I don't remember anything about it, Detective."

"Then tell me what you do remember."

There was a pause before he spoke quietly.

"What I remember from that day was… he told me to meet him there. And he beat me up in the alley for disgracing him in The Card."

* * *

_Trenton didn't always beat his adopted son. Sometimes he merely spoke to him with that cold tone. Augustin wondered if Trenton (he never allowed Augustin to call him anything else but that) had talked to any of his other students using that tone._

_ "What did I say about public places, Augustin?"_

_ "You hit me at school, why can't I hit you in that place?" he snarled._

_ "What did you say?" Trenton banged Augustin against the brick wall. "Did you just tell me what to do, Sullivan?"_

_ Augustin hated it when Trenton called him by his last name. Trenton hated his late family; it was obvious. _

_ "You make me angry, Sullivan."_

_ "I…" his words died in his mouth when Trenton connected his head against the wall, making his head swim. Blood trickled down his mouth._

_ "Why can't you just die, you filthy piece of trash?" Trenton landed a punch on his chest, making his adopted son fall on his knees. "You've been nothing but a burden! A disgusting, embarrassing brat! And I'll make sure you know your place!"_

_ A clattering sound was heard, but nobody cared. Augustin fought back as strong as he could, but eventually, things became a blur. But before he lost consciousness, Augustin could hear someone shouting._

_ "YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM ANYMORE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

* * *

"I don't remember anything after that." Augustin stared at Lilly's hands on the table. She had sat in front of him, but he still couldn't look at her properly. Tears were streaming down his face.

Lilly didn't need any expert to see that the man in front of her was relieved.

"Who was it, Augustin?" Lilly urged the man. "Do you know who shouted at Carter?"

Augustin buried his face in his hands. "I don't know… but it sounded like… like Archie. I don't know… I'm sorry."


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Last chapter! Hooray! I post this days before my final exam, since I still have time. Enjoy! :)

* * *

_CHAPTER SIX_

* * *

"You're a complete liar, Stevenson." Scotty walked around Archibald's seat.

"What makes you think like that?" Archibald asked, hands smoothing his unruly ebony hair.

"You told Lilly you last saw Carter and his son the day before he died. But Dorothy said you were there, when Augustin was hospitalized."

"She told you that?"

"And I heard Augustin said something about you two meeting sometimes. He came earlier this morning; just sayin'."

Archibald's face showed true surprise. "He came? Thank goodness!"

"But nothing about that now, Stevenson," Scotty interrupted. He pulled out a picture of the knife Dorothy had given them. "The same initials between both of you make us wonder whose knife this was. Augustin has admitted this was his, but he didn't remember using it."

His eyes showed true honesty when he said, "No, he didn't."

"Did _you_ use it?"

Archibald blinked, and Scotty saw the honesty had gone with the wind. Like most cornered people, Archibald didn't answer directly. "You know, Detective, I just wanted to be a hero. Augustin was the only one who saw me as one. I wanted to save the day."

"Stop telling me bullshit!" Scotty snarled, glaring at him. "Augustin saw you in that alley!"

Archibald paled, but his steely gaze didn't waver. "About bloody time you knew that, Detective."

Scotty kept silent.

He leaned back against his seat and sighed. "I want to set him free, away from his past. He's been hiding like a prey, you know. Married and has a family under a fake ID. The only way I can think about doing it is opening this case once again. Saw Detective Rush in there and I knew I had to give it a shot. My dear daddy hit me all the time as well, Detective, and I told you… I wanted to be a hero."

"And being a hero, Detective," said Archibald as he rolled his eyes, "meant getting rid of those scumbags."

* * *

_Archibald was worried. He had rushed into Augustin's house only to see his crying mother. Archibald wanted to resent her for not being there for her son, but he didn't have much time. He had asked her where Augustin was, and she had shrugged between her crying._

_ Augustin had told him Dorothy, his mother, was home. He also had told him Mr. Carter had hurt her and it had enraged Augustin. He had a bad feeling something would happen, and as much Archibald hated to admit, he trusted his feelings more than anything in this world. He knew where Augustin and/or Mr. Carter probably were._

_ The Card._

_ It was getting dark, and Archibald was still running. He was running past a small alley when he heard a pained yell inside it. His head snapped toward the source of voice._

_ "Augustin," he whispered to himself. "Damn it!"_

_ He rushed into the alley, and saw something he least expected. His rage flared and he shouted as he saw his friend slumped on the concrete floor, passed out._

_ "YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM ANYMORE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

_ Mr. Carter snapped his head toward Archibald. A small smirk crossed his face. "Well, hello there," he sneered. "What are you doing here, Mr. Stevenson? Back to your seat!"_

_ Archibald didn't even smile at his usual joke. "You killed him, Mr. Carter."_

_ Mr. Carter glanced at the unconscious Augustin and spat. "I'll be overjoyed if that happens, Stevenson."_

_ Archibald couldn't hold his anger anymore. He gripped Mr. Carter's collar and banged him against the wall. He was stronger than him, but rage gave Archibald more energy._

_ "He's… my… friend!"_

_ "You… dare… to… befriend… that… scum?" Mr. Carter panted, his beer scented breath strong._

_ Archibald nodded at him, his eyes wild. He took a deep breath. "I know how that feels, Mr. Carter! Augustin and I are alike, you know. We are abused by scumbags like you, who call themselves decent citizens! But you're nothing more than a scum!"_

_ Mr. Carter pushed him away. "You dare to insult me, your teacher?"_

_ "I'm just giving you a piece of my mind!" Archibald shouted._

_ Mr. Carter bent down and took something near Augustin's battered body. His body suddenly moved and Archibald was slammed against the wall, a knife was placed near his throat. Augustin's knife. He had once told Archibald about that._

_ "You say something else about me and…"_

_ Archibald quickly kicked him in the groin and grabbed the knife out of his grip. His hand was bleeding from the blade, but he didn't care. He launched himself towards his teacher, the knife tight in his grip._

_ "You're not hurting him anymore," he hissed before stabbing the knife into his teacher's body._

_ Mr. Carter screamed in pain. Archibald didn't care, his rage was too much; he couldn't get enough. His vision blurred and he could only see his father. He stabbed the knife again, this time it connected with Mr. Carter's chest._

_ "You're supposed to die!" Stab!_

_ "You're a piece of shit who abuse kids and pretend nothing's happening!" Stab!_

_ "Shut up!" Stab!_

_ "You know how it feels to be beaten, huh?" Stab!_

_ It happened so fast._

_ When Archibald's rage had faded, he was greeted by total silence. He looked down, and was stunned at what he had done. He hurriedly folded the knife and pocketed it._

_ "Mr. Carter? Mr. Carter? MR. CARTER?"_

_ Archibald screamed himself hoarse and walked away from the dead body. He almost ran away when he saw another body._

_ "Augustin! Augustin, you there, man?" he shook his friend's body._

_ Archibald was more than relieved when he heard Augustin's small groan. "C'mon, let's get those things treated," he said as he carried his friend to the nearest hospital.  
_

* * *

Scotty walked out of the interrogation room, Archibald Stevenson in front of him with his hands handcuffed. The ebony-haired man looked around, but he didn't see someone he was looking for in the crowded room. He looked down and continued to walk.

Meanwhile, in the Stevenson's residence, Bill opened a small photo album. He saw the photo of Trent and him, after fishing. He smirked as the face of a younger him flashed. He flipped another page and saw him, Trent, and Augustin, as a small boy. He took the photo and saw the writing behind it: 'Hate that Boy' and some other letters he couldn't read. He, back into his middle-aged self, sneered bitterly at Trent's writing before throwing the photo to the lit fireplace.

Agnes Whitman was frowning at a middle-aged man who was flirting with her. She rolled her eyes, trying to show him she wasn't interested. She swished her blonde hair and her younger self was sneering at him. Suddenly a card was shoved into her vision and she looked up, coming back into her real age. Scotty was smirking at her, holding another card with his two fingers. She smiled at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Detective Nick Vera carried the case box, with the name 'CARTER, T.' marked on the side and the word 'CLOSED' marked on the lid, through the storage room. Miller came and opened the box before putting Augustin's folded knife inside. She stared at Vera as he set it away with the other boxes on the shelves.

* * *

A week after his arrest, Archibald Stevenson was given permission to reunite properly with Augustin, his best friend. They met in a small park, and Augustin was carrying his daughter, a huge smile on his face. He gave her to his wife and gave Archibald a one-armed hug, something both of them had been so afraid of since they were abused. Someone walked past them and their younger selves were visible. Archibald patted Augustin's back and Augustin merely nodded at him. No words were needed. They shared a hug again, and the flashbacks were gone, and Archibald bade farewell to the small family before he went off with Lilly.

Dorothy Carter looked around the hall. She was in a child abuse seminar, and she was looking forward for the speaker. Someone walked past her and her younger face flashed, as she stared proudly at her son who was starting to talk on the stage. She looked at someone who sat next to her and saw Trent's hard face, staring directly at his adopted son. Suddenly he looked back at her and nodded, a small smile Dorothy always loved crossed his face. Dorothy smiled back, and she was back into her older self. Trent nodded at her once again before he stood and walked out the door, fading away in the process.

**FIN.**

* * *

So? What do you think? I hope this is decent enough as a first time. Now I gotta go, final exams are waiting. I hope I can post a thank you note afterwards. ^^

~seer


	8. Author's Note

A/N: Please, don't flame me for not using all American actors and actresses. They are people who have crossed my mind while making the story. That does the same with the songs. So, if you don't like this section, you better back away. However, I own nothing but the characters. Thank you. :)

_INVISIBLE PROTECTOR_

Written by: Seer M. Anno

Beta read by: Lilly Valens

Flashback: 2000 (11 years ago)

Flashback style: Color

Victim: Trenton Carter (portrayed by Holmes Osborne – 2000)

Doer: Archibald Stevenson (portrayed by Christopher Ralph – 2000/2011)

Motive: Revenge/Heat of the Moment

Murder type: Murder 2

Cause of death: Stabbed

New lead: Vague confession of the doer

Object used: Knife

Ghost: Trenton Carter appeared to Dorothy Carter.

Other Characters:

Augustin Sullivan: Tom Felton (2000/2011)

Dorothy Carter: Algebra Fulton (2000/2011)

Agnes Whitman: Brooke Nevin (2000/2011)

Bill Stevenson: Nick Searcy (2000/2011)

Songs used: Taken from Green Day's album "Warning" (2000)

Warning – Green Day

Waiting – Green Day

Minority – Green Day

Macy's Day Parade – Green Day

This story is dedicated to **ArethaHelena** [names are mostly based on her Tintin fics like Augustin (Tintin), Archibald (Capt. Haddock), Dorothy (her non-canon Tintin's mother), and Trent(on) (her non-canon Tintin's father)], **Lilly Valens** (thanks for the beta read and support!), **the readers**, those **actors and actresses** I wrote above, and **all Cold Case fans**. Also for **my teacher**, who inspired me so much to write about Trenton (I still don't like you, Sir), and **my brother's friend**, who reminds me of Augustin. I hope all of you like this. :)

Love,

Seer M. Anno


End file.
